


Not So Secret

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione's secret relationship to both Fabian and Gideon Prewet is about to come into the light. How will everyone react?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> This was created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square O5: Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett. Currently, there is no story to go with the aesthetic, but I do plan to write the story at a later date.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
